Experiments: The Origins
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: PREQUEL TO EXPERIMENTS TMI SMUT! JACE/ISABELLE! What happens when an emotional Isabelle makes a deal with Jace that could change her outlook on life forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Experiments: The Origins**

* * *

**Hi! I know you guys have been dying for this! Im so sorry its taken this long! If you're new to this series than it should be fine if you read this one first before reading Experiments. **

**It's SMUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SMUT EVERYWHERE! **

**It's A prequel to Experiments ( s/9702989/1/Experiments ) is Isabelle and Jace Based and will be a lot slower than Experiments, more comedy and fun in this one and i PROMISE YOU THERE WILL BE NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS WHAT'S SO EVER BETWEEN ISABELLE AND JACE! The only love they have for each other is sibling love (now that i say that aloud its kind of twisted :l) ANYWAY! I hope you like it! ENJOY! AND REMEMBER I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS! SO JSUT CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON! TYPE A FEW WORDS AND CLICK ANOTHER BUTTON AND THEN - DONE! YOU'VE REVIEWED! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS YOU LIKED Experiments! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're a jerk! It's over!" Isabelle screamed into the phone before hanging up and throwing it on her bed as screaming in frustration.

"Whoa, what happened?"

She spun around on her heel to see her older 'adopted' brother, Jace, standing in her doorway, arms folded as he leaned against the frame, trying to hold back his smirk.

"Stupid Jackson, that's what!"

"Jackson? As in the Jackson that werewolf that asked you out at Taki's?"

"Yep! We've gone out a few times and he started… pressuring me." She practically whispered the last bit.

Jace was now standing dominantly, "He what?! Do you want me to get Alec, we'll go and teach him a lesson-"

"Jace! No! It just… it sucks that's all." She sighed as she plopped down on the bed, tucking her feet under her as she grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest.

"What does?"

"I mean, I'm sure I'd be fine with doing that sort of thing with him but it's the fact of I've never done that and he has and what if I'm not good at it… you know?"

Jace was quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable before his lips quirked into a wicked smirk. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before drawing a locking and silence rune on the door before turning back to her.

"Jace, what are you-"

"I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, now, I was thinking I could help you out with your little problem."

"What?!"

"Oh come on Iz-"

"No way, you're like my brother!"

"How about, outside these four walls I'm you're brother but inside these four walls I'm-" He quickly pulled her up from the bed and clashed their lips together for a moment of passion before Izzy pulled back.

"I'm not going to have sex with you!"

"Not sex, and there'd be no feelings involved, it would be purely platonic… _experimenting_."

"_Experimenting_?"

"Yeah, we could use it as a learning experience, figuring out what feels good and what feels bad. Experimenting." He finalised with a small nod. "So are you in?"

Isabelle paused for a second and looked at the boy in front of her, he was not that much older than her but he was definitely well built, most Shadowhunters are, but she couldn't deny the certain _appeal_ Jace's body had on her. "Ok… when do we start?" She asked.

Jace answered her question by pulling her close once more and clashing their lips together, Isabelle slightly gasping, "Now?!"

"Now." He answered with a smirk.

"W-What do I do?" She asked.

Jace stepped back for a moment before slowly walking around her like a predator toying with his prey. "We'll start today, but it'll be a quick satisfaction, your benefit."

"Wha-"

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

"Why?"

"Well, no offense but your wardrobe consists of jumpers, baggy shirts, basic shorts and sweat pants, aside from your shadowhunter gear, and you should probably learn how to wear and walk in heels-"

"Why?"

"Sex appeal."

"Well you're wardrobe could do with some work as well! I mean if you want 'sex appeal' you could loose the sweat pants and baggy jumpers."

Jace shrugged, "I know, it's a mutual learning experience. You tell me what girls like; I'll tell you what boys like. Deal?"

"Deal. What do you want me to-"

"Lets work with kissing because from what I just experienced wasn't the greatest."

"HEY!"

"Honesty! Now… come here." He said with a smirk as he stepped forward, slightly gripping her waist. "How's this?"

"It's… good." She replied before slipping her arms up around his neck, "H-How's this?"

"Good." He said before leaning closer and pressing his lips against hers. They soon picked up a rhythm and Jace's hands were under her shirt, pressing against her back as Isabelle's hands went into his hair. Jace all of a sudden shoved his tongue in her mouth causing Isabelle to immediately pull away, "To much! To quick! Tongue! To much tongue!"

Jace nodded in response before kissing her once again, their rhythm was back and it was better… GREAT by Isabelle's standards. A small moan was released into the room as Jace's hands slid up under her shirt and gently started to tease her breasts.

Isabelle broke from the kiss as she rested her forehead in the nook of his neck her voice breathy, her skin burning from the simplest touch, "M-Maybe w-we should… um… m-maybe we sh-should s-stop, f-for tod-day."

Jace's breath was raged as his forehead leaned the top of her head, his hands shakily slipping out of her shirt, "Maybe we should." There was a beat of silence before Jace stepped away from her. "Ok… tomorrow, at three we go shopping, I'll meet you out front around two thirty." With that he spun around and bolted back to his room, leaving a very breathless Lightwood standing mindlessly in her room. Jace practically jogged into the shower, turning on the hot water as his hand slipped down and grasped himself. In a shout of ecstasy his heat went down and all he could think was '_This is going to be fun!'_

**_DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it's a bit late guys, i hope to get these updates being a bit more frequent. But here it is! Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 – Sexual Frustration Much?**

"Move it Iz!" Jace said as he banged on her bathroom door.

"I'm coming!"

Jace let out an irritated sigh as he leaned against the wall, "If you don't come out anytime soon, I'm coming in to get you!"

Just then the door swung open, "I'm out! Happy! Geeze! First you and Alec put me through one of the most intense training sessions and then you rush my shower so we can go shopping! I don't even understand why we're doing this anyway."

"Because the only time I've seen you look good is when you're in your fighting gear, the rest of the time you're in this." He says gesturing to her clothes, "Sweat pants and baggy shirts, you're hair not even properly done, just pulled back into a messy bun –"

"Hey! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Because you're not the greatest looking either!"

"I know, that's why we're going shopping for the both of us. Ok, are you ready or what?"

"Fine, let's hurry up get this over with then!"

**_6 hours later_**

Isabelle and Jace made their way to their separate rooms as they each carried at least 15 different shopping bags. Both annoyed and frustrated of each other after their exhausting day of shopping – which consisted of shouting, yelling, a few tears at one point and Isabelle giving Jace a good clock in the jaw when he commented on her face and how she'd look better with make-up.

With a slam of her door Isabelle let out a frustrating scream as she threw the bags on the floor before running back out and down to the training room. After many punches and kicks of the punching bag the door swung open.

"What are you doing in here?!" Jace practically shouted at her as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"It's a free country!" She spat back as she kicked the punching bag so hard it flew off the hook and collided into the wall.

Jace just groaned as he plucked a few throwing knives from the wall before he started randomly throwing them at different targets around the room. As Isabelle walked over to the ladder that leads up to the balancing beams a knife struck the wall, right next to her head. She quickly spun around and glared at him. "Childish!"

"Says the girl who started crying in lingerie store!"

"You made me cry!"

"You're a shadowhunter!"

Now she was fuming, she stormed over to him and as she shoved him she screamed, "I'M ALSO A GIRL!" Another shove, "YOU CANT EXPECT TO SPEND THE A WHOLE DAY INSULTING A GIRL!" She now had him pinned against the wall, "AND NOT EXPECT HER TO BREAK AT SOME POINT!" At this point she pulled him forward slightly before shoving him back against the wall, "YOU CALLED ME UGLY!" She gave him a strong hit to the jaw, "YOU CALLED MY FASHION SENSE DISGUSTING!" Another strong clock to the jaw, "AND YOU CALLED ME PATHETIC!" She slammed him against the wall again, "AND THAT'S JUST THE CLIFFNOTES!" Her eyes burned with hate as she held him there but she soon found herself stumbling back as Jace pushed her back off him, "FUCK YOU IZ! I WAS TRYING TO HELP! NOT LIKE YOU WERE ANY HELPFUL TO ME! YOU KEPT SAYING 'not tight enough! Not tight enough! Blue doesn't suit you! Blah blah blah!' I'M SO SICK OF YOUR VOICE!"

"PISS OFF!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

And he did.

He gripped the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. Both fighting for dominance as they put all their anger and frustration into the one kiss until they had to pull back to breath.

Jace's eyes were now glazed over with lust as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the training room.

"W-Where are we – are we going?" Isabelle said breathlessly as she stumbled behind him.

"Your room, remember? I'm your brother outside those four walls so-" He now pushed her into her room, kicking the door behind him before capturing her lips as his once again before pulling back with a proud smirk, "I couldn't do that."

Isabelle was too dazed to care as he lead her over to the bed and sat her down, giving her a quick kiss before pulling her jumper over her head and tossing it to the side. Jace quickly removed his own top as he crawled on top of her, gently pushing her to lay back against the bed, the whole time their lips locked. Isabelle's hands instinctively wrapped around him, running up his back before gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer. Jace's lips were now trailing down her neck and chest, he placed butterfly kisses along the mounds of her breasts as he slipped a hand behind her and tried to unhook her bra. "Crap." Jace hissed out as his hands fumbled with the clasp. Isabelle quickly unclipped it for him but let him take it off. Jace slowly slipped the straps down her arms before slowly taking it off her; a low growl escaped his throat as he saw her perfect, perky breasts. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her as his hands slowly ran up her sides, starting from her thighs, up her hips and waist until he slowly took both perky breasts in his hands. His thumbs circling her aroused nipples, which caused a pleasurable shudder to escape the brunet. Isabelle's back arched, instinctively wanting more. Jace hesitated for a moment before capturing one of her breasts in his mouth and teased it the best he could. A loud, long moan was released into the room as his tongue flicked over her hard nipple – he took this as encouragement and repeated this action several times. Isabelle's nails dug into the sheets as he moved his afflictions to her other breast. Isabelle couldn't think straight, she's never experienced anything like this, sure, she's heard about it and thought about it but she never knew it could be this good.

Through all her moaning she was able to stutter out "M-More!"

Jace was confused for a second but got the gist of it. He slowly kissed his way down her stomach and soon he reached the edge of her white cotton underwear. His fingers shook as he slipped them off and down her legs and tossed them to the side. He was scared and worried he'd stuff up but he persevered. His hands ran back up her legs and they instinctively separated. Izzy unknowingly raised her hips, silently begging for more. Jace ran his tongue across her slit and slightly moaned at the taste, it was intoxicating and addictive. His tongue separated the lips as he dove in and experimented. First he just ran it up and down, a few moans escaping the brunette but he stopped over a certain bud of nerves as she screamed his name. He decided he'd put his focus on that small bud, his tongue swirling and flicking the bud. She was soaking now; it was starting to leak down her thighs. Isabelle back was permanently arched, one hand locked onto the head board the other locked in Jace's blond locks, pushing him to deepen the pleasure. Jace went on an instinct and lightly nipped the bud with his teeth. Isabelle screamed and slightly shook as her orgasm ran over her like a river. Jace held her legs apart, his lips attached to her bud as she rode out the immense pleasure. Isabelle collapsed against the bed, her entire body falling limp with exhaustion, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breathing. Jace licked all her explosive juices, moaning at the addictive taste. His hands slowly ran up her thighs and hips as he slid up her, placing soft kisses up her body before he reached her panting lips. Her body was covered with a small layer of sweat and Jace couldn't help but grin at the thought that he'd made her like this. He slowly stood up from the bed and pulled on his shirt.

"But…" Iz panted out, "Don't. You. Want. Me. Too… you know. On you?"

Jace grinned down at her, "Oh trust me, you will but you look exhausted, get some rest. But I will be back." With that Jace left, leaving Isabelle in a pleasurable numbness.

**did you like it? Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S BEEN A LONG WAIT BUT I'VE FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO DO IT! HERE'S CHAPTER 3 AND I HOPE TO HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE SOON. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Isabelle's turn.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Jace turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist before answering his bedroom door.

"Hey. What's… woah!" Jace's jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor as his eyes racked over Isabelle's body. She was standing there in a short black frilly skirt and a black strapless tight top to match. She was also wearing the heels Jace convinced her to buy.

She looked uncomfortable, with a slouch of her shoulders, her arms folded over her stomach as she tried to pull the skirt down slightly, as her knees wobbled from the highness of the heels.

"Tell me again why I let you convince me buy SEVEN INCH HEELS?!" She said as she pushed past him and into his room.

Jace closed the door and turned around to see Izzy slightly scold him.

She dropped her hands to her side lifelessly, looking at him with a frown, "So… How do I look?"

"Good." Jace said as he reached for a pair of boxers, turning his back to her as he slipped them on.

"Good?! I'm meant to look sexy! That is the reason you made me buy these clothes!" She shouted at him in frustration.

"Look, it's not the clothes that's turning down the heat, it's you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Here." He walked over to her, putting his hand on her back and the other one on her shoulder, "Straighten your posture. Shoulders back, boobs up. And if you're having trouble balancing on the heels, distribute your weight; don't be completely centred. Push your hip out." His hands went to her hips and bent them, "Hands on hips, adds to your confidence, and your sass. Now don't look so upset or angry. Look at me like you want something and your willing to take it."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then did what he said.

"Good. Very good. But don't frown, curve the corner of your mouth a little, but also pout a little…. There we go." Jace stepped back to look at his work. She seemed to be screaming sex appeal but something was off, "Something is off… Oh I got it!" Jace walked around her, pulling the two pins out of her bun and let her hair cascade down and around her shoulders. "Perfect. You look sexy Iz. Very sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'd be willing to fu-"

"Jace." Iz giggled slightly in embarrassment.

"What? Just telling the truth. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Well… There was one thing… I wanted to, how do I say it… _pay you back._ For last night"

Jace furrowed his eye in confusion before the lit up with realisation. "Oh…"

"Yeah… so…" Isabelle slowly walked towards him, trying her best to look sexy; and succeeding. She was soon standing in front of him, running the tip of her nails down her chest, "I'm ready to learn." She said softly before giving his lips a small soft kiss. A new found confidence in her as she backed him to the bed, gently pushing him down so he was sitting. She swiftly got on her knees, running her hands down his chest. Her fingers hooked into the edge of his boxers and her nerves suddenly started to kick in. Her hands slightly shook as she started to pull them down.

She slipped them off and tossed them to the side. She couldn't peel her eyes away from him. She ran her hands up his thighs, looking up at him; asking for permission – Jace nodded thoroughly and waited excitedly for what was about to come.

Isabelle wrapped her hand around the base; she was intrigued as he twitched in her hand. She slowly started to stroke him. Jace let out a small gasp at the feeling and started to moan. He was now completely hard and Isabelle was going faster. Jace laid back against the bed with a loud moan as she ran her thumb over the tip. Her confidence grew and she repeated this action.

"Oh god Iz…" He let out a breathy moan as he tangled his hands in his hair.

Isabelle leaned closer and let out a hot long breath. Her confidence was at a high as she slowly licked from the base to the tip. It tasted salty but not bad. She did this a few times before taking the head in her mouth and sucking. Jace's hips slightly jerked at the amazing feeling. He went to instictly push her further but she pulled his hand away from her head so she could go at her own pace.

She started to bob. Slowly taking a little bit more each time. Her tongue grazing over him and swirling around the tip. It was bliss for Jace. Isabelle's hand started gently teasing his balls. Jace had his hands back in her hair as he held her, almost all the way down. "Just. Oh god Iz. Suck." She complied. Jace couldn't hold it anymore. He was pushed over the edge as she let her tongue slip from th base to the tip in one go.

It was over.

(come on he's still a teenage boy – what do u expect?!)

Isabelle came up gagging slightly, she ran over to the bin and spat him out.  
"sorry." She said sheepishly as she came and sat next to a panting and happy jace.

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for doing _that_."

Isabelle had a small smile on her lips as she leaned over and gave him a small kiss.

"Thanks Jace."

**_did you like it? Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Party Time ******

Isabelle was spread out on her bed, her and Jace have been _experimenting _with each other for the last month and Jace had a new lesson planned to boost both their egos and confidence.

"What's this?" Isabelle asked curiously as Jace tossed a flyer in front of her.

"It's a flyer."

"I see that and I see that it's for a party. So, why are you showing me?"

"Because we're going."

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh, "You're kidding."

"I'm not. I'm serious, let's go, have fun, go crazy."

"Umm, let me think, how about … no." Iz stated as she brushed the flyer to the side as she sat up.

"Why not?" Jace whined as he laid down on the bed himself, his shirt riding up as he stretched his hands over his head.

"Because, as if Alec is going to let us and even if he does he'll wanna come with us and then he'll most likely figure out something is going on between us."

"I'll handle Alec. So, you want to?"

Isabelle had to hold back her small smile of excitement, "Sure."

"Cool, be ready by nine." Jace said as he stood back up, pulling Iz up with him before bringing his lips down on hers in a quick, tongue-tied, fun and passionate kiss.  
With a wink, "See you later sexy." Jace left.

**_9:05pm_**

"Whoa…" was all Jace could mumble to himself as he looked over Isabelle.

She was wearing a rich red mid-high thigh dress with a low cut push up bust with a wavy skirt and a silver tie behind strap and a D-dip back, and a matching pair of red heels with black lace lining that made her already long legs run for miles. Jace had to control himself from just taking her right then and there.  
"Hey sexy." He said as he walked up behind her.

"Hey." She said with a small smile, her eyes scanning over him making her body heat up. Black skinny jeans, white tight v-cut shirt with a black leather jacket, his hair was tosseled and she needed to pull on it while biting his lip but she held back.

"You ready?" He asked as he led her out to the street.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**_4hours Later_**

"My head is pounding!" Iz shouted with joy over the blaring music as her and Jace danced amongst the crowd.

"That's good! So is mine!" Jace laughed back as he spun Iz around. She stumbled slightly and landed into the chest of a handsome 17-year-old werewolf.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said with a wink as he wrapped his arms behind her waist and started swaying to the music with her. Iz just went with her instincts and pressed herself to him as she grinded with him. Jace just laughed it off and turned to a fae girl and started dancing with her.

**_2hours Later _**

Everyone was starting to clear out and Jace couldn't help but smile at where he found Izzy.

Pressed up against a wall, her hands in the werewolf's hair, their tongues down each other's throats as he gripped her hips and started heading for second base.

When the finally came up for air Iz started to pull away, "I – uhh – I should go home."

"Ok, wanna get lunch? Tomorrow? I'll meet you down the road from the institute?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Iz nodded and gave him a quick kiss goodbye before walking over to meet jace, a big cheeky grin on her face, "Enjoying the show?"

"Oh definitely, however I think you seemed to be enjoying it much more."

"Oh definitely." She answered with a small giggle.

They stumbled and swayed their way back to the institute, Isabelle's shoes in hand, Jace with his jacket slung over his shoulder, both very drunk and both quite happy with how much fun they had.

They crept through the halls of the institute, as they reached Isabelle's room she gently pulled him closer, her hands running up and down the inside of his thigh, she let out a small sigh of pleasure, "Tonight was fun…" Jace started running his fingers over her hips and lower back.

"Mmm it was…" He hummed back as he leaned closer to her, "I love this dress… and I love how it doesn't need a bra." He whispered the last bit against her neck before gently kissing her.  
Before long Jace was on her bed, with only his pants on, the door's locked and Isabelle was ready to tease.

Jace went to reach for her but she pushed him away with a little giggle, "No touching." He let out a small growl but leaned back and enjoyed the show.

Isabelle stood back and slipped her red lace panties off before leaning down and running them over Jace's chest before unzipping his pants and pulling them off. With her back to him she sensually brushed her hair to the side, her neck and back exposed as she slowly untied the strap of her dress. Jace's hands itched to rip her dress off but her kept them to himself as she slowly pulled her it off and stepped out of it. She stood there, her back to him, her brown hair tumbling down her back, wearing nothing but her heels. Jace bit his lip in anticipation as she turned around, a small smirk on her lips, her eyes full of desire as she walked towards him. Her hips swaying causing jace to sit up and reach for her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on the bed so he was on top. His lips crashed down on hers and their tongue fought for dominance. Their bodies pressed tight against each other, Jace's hands feeling every inch of Isabelle, Isabelle's hands gripping his shoulder, pulling his hair, nails wanting to scratch his back. His lips moved from hers, down her neck, lingering across her chest, trailing down her tight torso. His tongue ran across her hips, his hands gripping her thighs and pushing her legs apart. Jace let out a hot lingering breath across her, grinning as he watched her shudder in anticipation.  
"Please…" She finally moaned out.

Jace quickly complied with her request. Isabelle's back arched slightly as she started tossing her head as she moaned, her hands entangling in Jace's hair, she begged for more and faster. Jace flicked his tongue, and dipped and pinched and nipped and made her want to bend to his every whim to get release. His fingers started to join in and tease the black haired beauty. "Jace! Oh god!" She started to get louder and louder with her pleads of pleasure. Three fingers curled up inside her and went faster and faster, his tongue moving at the speed of light against her. Jace decided he was going to make her go over the edge, he sucked hard as he curled his fingers and agonizingly slowly pumped them in and out of her. Her muscles tensed, her fingers gripped the bed sheet as she screamed his name she fell over into bliss. Her body shook but god Jace loved how she tasted when she was like this. Isabelle fell back against the bed, breathing heavily, as Jace slowly started trailing kisses up her once again, nipping up her torso, lingering over her chest, sucking on her neck before capturing her lips. Isabelle moaned at the sweet taste before slowly pushing him over so she was on top. "My turn." She said with a wink. She pressed her chest against him as she let her tongue taste every crevice of his sweet mouth. Before trailing her tongue down his chest. Her fingers slowly pulled his briefs down, her thumb trailing over him before pulling them completely off and tossing them to the side. She let her tongue trail from the base to the tip before letting a hot breath out across him, she knows this drives him crazy. She first teased his balls with her fingers and tongue, she continued this as she teasingly pumped him. Her tongue teased his tip before she took him all at once. She did this over and over again, driving him crazy. "Iz…" He moaned out, "More…" His breath was getting shorter and his body was heating up. Isabelle grinned to herself as she started to suck him, hard, her tongue pressing against him as she bobbed at a steady pace. Jace couldn't take it anymore, his hands wrapped in her hair and he picked up her pace, she went deeper and deeper each time. He was almost at the edge. Isabelle took him all and Jace held her there, touching her throat as she sucked hard before letting out hot breaths, she repeated many times before jace started to make her bob once again, she got faster and faster, and harder and harder, "Oh god…" he groaned out as she flicked her tongue up each time, running over his tip before bobbing back down again. He couldn't take it – Jace fell over the edge, moaning her name over and over as she swallowed it all. Iz finally let up and licked her lips with a small moan and a smirk, "Delicious…" She crawled back up him, trailing kisses up his body until taking his lips as hers. The stayed like that momentarily before she rolled over onto her side, "That was fun."

_**sorry this took so long to update! Did you like it? Please Review! **_

_**PS. The next chapters will have a lot more sexual content and language and there will be approximately 4 more chapters left in this fic however! then behind jace's door will start so hmm exciting? I'm excited. :P love ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**omg i'm so sorry guys! i havent updated it what feels like forever. all my stories are going to be updated over the next week! love you heaps! enjoy! **_

**Chapter 5 –** **Isabelle's Date**

Isabelle's floor was covered with dresses, shoes, accessories and anything else you can think of. Jace almost laughed as he watched her dig through her closet for something to wear. She looked crazy; half her hair was curled, the other straight, a half zipped up gold party dress clung to her body and a pair of jeans were mostly on and she had on one heel and a ballet flat.

"Um… Iz?" Jace asked slightly worried yet slightly amused.

"What?!" She snapped.

"What is… _this_?"

"I… I don't know! Ugh! I just… I'm trying to … I don't know what to wear! I'm freaking out!"

"Calm. Izzy. Calm down."

"I don't have time – I just – I need to figure out what I'm wearing. Should I wear casual comfy." Iz rambled. "or I should probably go with casual sexy, but do I wear a skirt or pants or shorts or should I wear a dress. Low cut top or halter neck or a casual singlet? Heels or flats? Or maybe low heels?" A soft sigh of exhaustion escaped her lips as Jace's lips landed just behind her ear.

"You need to relax. Stop over thinking everything." His lips moved to her neck and started travelling upwards, "Just… relax."

"I can't. I don't have time – I need to figure our what I'm wearin-" She was cut off as Jace yanked her around and crashed his lips onto hers. His kiss softened as his hands slipped into her hair, "Relax." He mumbled as she started to kiss back.

Jace quickly slipped her dress off before laying her back on the bed. As his lips gently teased her hips he wriggled her out of her jeans and pulled off her uneven shoes. He kissed his way back up her body, lingering over her red bra pushed up breasts before tasting her lips once again. Her hands ran through his hair and pulled him closer as his hands slipped inside her panties and teased her.

Iz broke away from the kiss and let out a little moan as Jace started kissing his way back down her luscious body. His teeth hooked into the edge of the lace and he pulled them down before immediately returning to her needs. His tongue and lips teased her softly, gently running over hot slit, enjoying her little whimpers of needs. Her fingers reached down and locked in his hair, "Stop teasing." She growled. As Jace's hand reached up and slip under her bra his lips latched on. Bending her to his will as he sucked and flicked her clit. His other fingers soon slipped inside and curled upwards, causing Iz to let out a small yelp before long needy moan. Her breath was shortening as one hand teased her nipples and the other brushed her in all the right ways, his lips and tongue using her to no ends. Jace felt her muscles start to tighten. He picked up his pace. Her hips started to rock against him, she needed more! Iz was lost in bliss as her body begged for release. She couldn't take it anymore, her back arched and toes curled as she fell over the edge. Jace lapped up her sweet taste until she finally came down from her high. Her heart was racing, her breath was short and her body was hot. Iz stared at the ceiling with a relaxed, blissful smile on her face.

"Wear this."

Iz looked up to see Jace holding a black halter neck top and a loose mid-thigh black skirt.

"Wear your hair up, light make up. Nothing too strong. Wear white flats with it and put a white bow or flower in your hair or something. Also wear a white or silver-y belt with it."

"Thanks Jace."

"No problem." He said casually as he placed her clothes at the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked curiously as Iz walked into the library to say when she'd be back.  
"I've got a date."  
"What? Who?" Alec questioned protectively.  
"His name is Jackson and he's a werewolf. We're having lunch."  
"Did you know about this?!" He asked Jace who was laying on the couch with a grin on his face. He answered with a shrug and a smirk.

"I don't like this." Alec mumbled.

"Oh get over it. It's just a lunch date-"

"No not just that. The way you've been dressing lately – all grown up – I don't like it." Alec groaned as he slumped in a chair.

"Awe. I think someone's getting all emotional that his little sister is growing up." Jace joked.

"Shut up." Alec snapped.

"Well, anyway, I'll be home around four. Bye!" Iz giggled as she headed out

Jackson ran his thumb over the back of Isabelle's hand as they strolled, hand-in-hand, down the street towards the institute, both laughing and smiling as they enjoyed each other's stories. They reluctantly reached the gate of the institute.

"Well, this is me. Thank you for lunch and then the cotton candy in the park." Isabelle couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"The pleasure was all mine." His voice was soft and playful.

The air seemed to thicken as the looked at each other. Jackson was tall, tan, and broad shouldered. Rich green eyes to go with his dirty blonde hair. A strong chiseled jaw and perfectly straight white teeth. He was breath taking.

His hands moved to her hips and gently backed her against the gate so that he was slightly leaning over her. Their foreheads were almost touching as he mumbled, "You're a beautiful girl, you know that?"

Isabelle's breath caught in her throat as she waited in anticipation.

She couldn't take it anymore. As she leaned up, her hand went to his hair and tugged him forward, his lips crushing onto hers. He was slightly surprised at first but immediately reacted, on hand slid to her dip of her waist and pulled her closer, the other brushing up her arm and tangling in her up-do. They soon found a hot rhythm, bodies pressed tight against each other, lips and tongues locked, hands pulling the other as close as possible.

"Isabelle!"

The both broke apart, panting like animals. A huge flush spreading across Iz's cheeks as she looked up at Jackson who was grinning a smitten grin down at her.

"Isabelle!" Alec shouted once again from the doors of the institute, he looked distressed at the sight before him while Jace stood behind him with a, some-what proud, smirk on his face.

"I should go." She giggled slightly.

"Yeah, of course, I understand." Jackson gave her a small peck on the lips before turning and waving to Alec as he started walking back down the street, a skip in step as he whistled joyfully to himself.

Iz quickly rushed up the steps and inside, Alec had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed as he glared at her.

"Oh get over yourself Alec!" Iz grinned at him before skipping back to her room.

_**did you like it? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Thankyou Jace**

Jace casually knocked on Isabelle's door as he walked in. Iz was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, a huge smile on her face.  
"Hi smiley." Jace said as he slid in beside her.

"Hi." Iz giggled slightly, still high with joy from her date.

"I'll take it you had a good time?"

"I had a fantastic time. He's so sweet and charming and sexy and he's just – ahh – he's just…" She let out a relaxed sigh and looked at Jace, her smile suddenly looking mischievous.

"Actually, I'm in such a good mood I think I'm going to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Everything." She grinned as she moved on top of him, leaning down and gently pressing her lips against his. Her fingers slowly unbuttoning his loose white shirt as her lips fluttered across his neck and chest and behind his ear before returning to his lips. Jace slid his up her thighs and gripped her hips as he started to hungrily kiss back.

Iz pushed his hands back to his sides, "No touching." She teased as her fingertips played against and down his chest, gently skimming across the zipper of his jeans.

Jace let out a soft moan as Iz slid down his body, making sure she was touching him in every way possible, her lips and tongue trailing down his chest.

Jace couldn't take his eyes off her as she grinned up at him as she popped the button of his jeans, taking the zip in between her teeth and slowly pulling it downwards. Jace's eyes rolled back as he groaned at the pressure.

Isabelle couldn't help her smile as she pulled his jeans down before hastily pulling his briefs down with them.

Feather light kisses were placed along his hips as her nails gently scraped his upper thighs causing a sensual shiver to run up Jace's body before he managed a strangled moan, "Please…"

Iz decided to put him out of his misery; gently she ran her thumb over his tip before teasingly slowly stroking him. She ran her tongue from his naval to his tip before gently taking him in her mouth. Jace's tugged at his own hair in frustration, he needed more. "Please Iz-" He was cut off as she swirled her tongue around his head once again, "Oh god please. Faster." She mentally smirked to herself but succumbed to his needs. She picked up a fast pace, most of him each time. Jace's hands gripped onto the sheets as he moaned in pleasure. Isabelle soon slowly started to move all the way up before going completely down. Jace's back arched slightly at the pleasure. She stayed there, letting her tongue explore every edge. She agonizingly slowly started to move back up him before going completely down on him again. She did this multiple times. Finally, Jace's couldn't take it anymore and gave in. His hips slightly arched upwards as he groaned out her name, his breath and heart rate short and sharp as she swallowed every drop.

"Mmm delicious as always." She said as she crawled back up him. Isabelle gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to lay beside him, facing him, she trailed the tips of her fingers over and across and up down Jace's chest as she waited for him to recover slightly.

Jace let out one last sigh before grinning up at her, "You should go on dates more often."

"Speaking of, I'm going out with him tomorrow again." She said, suppressing her desire to squeal with excitement.

"I'm happy for you, Alec not so much, but he'll come around."

"Alec is just being an overprotective brother." She said nonchalantly as she brushed Jace's hair off his eyes.

Jace caught her hand and turned it over and started kissing up her arm, "Enough talk." He mumbled as he started to move on top of her, "I'm hungry." He mumbled as he kissed her neck, and just before he pulled her in for a deep kiss he groaned, "and I don't' mean for food."

**_did you like it? Please comment! _**


End file.
